Rumor Has It
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: You and I have history or don't you remember? Emma is trying to forget about him. Tom is trying to forget about her. But forgetting one onther is not as easy as some people would think. Emma/Tom. Feltson


**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Just a one shot!**

* * *

><p><em>Rumor Has It<em>

* * *

><p><em>She, she ain't real. <em>

_She ain't going to be able to love you like I will. _

_She is a stranger_

_You and I have history or don't you remember? - Rumor Has It ( Adele)_

* * *

><p>Emma discarded the magazine quickly as she read one of his lies once again.<p>

Did he never get tired of telling them.

Love at first sight? Please, that was the biggest lie of them all.

Her eyes once again landed on his picture and a much smaller picture of him and her.

"Baby I'm leaving. I have a meeting." Johnny said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Emma nodded absently her mind still on the words she had just read. "Sure. See you later?"

He nodded and left the flat after one last kiss.

Looking at the closing door she once again took the magazine in her hands, idly turning the pages.

Reading the description of his ideal girl she laughed.

That didn't sound like who he was dating, not at all.

After reading more than half the interview she stumbled upon her name.

Ah finally she appeared. Like she always did after the comment she had made about liking him all those years too.

She lied once again as well.

The crush had never stopped.

"Emma was the first one I meet as well." she read the statement out loud as her mind drifted back to that day.

"_Hi I'm Emma. And you are?" she said. _

_He turned around brushing the bangs out his face in an adorable way. "Tom Felton. Nice to meet cha Emma." _

_Emma nodded as she began to talk excitingly "I cant believe I'm actually here! I cant wait to see the books come to live!" _

"_Oh yeah, me either." he said trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about. "Those- err- goblins" he stuttered out. _

_She giggled "You haven't read the books have you?" _

"_No." he said hesitantly. _

_She smiled as she began giving him an outline of the books. _

_And just like that an friendship was born. _

She allowed herself to smile at the thoughts drifting into her mind.

Sometimes thinking of him hurt but just this once she allowed herself to wish everything could be different.

* * *

><p>Tom slammed the door shut with a bang.<p>

A fuming brunette stormed towards him pointing a finger in his direction.

"Thoman-" she began.

He cringed knowing what was coming when she said his name in just that certain way.

"s Felton!" she finished jabbing her finger into his chest.

He took a step back "I didn't do anything."

"What is this." she nearly shrieked throwing a magazine at him.

Tom caught it with expertise and began reading it "What's wrong with it?"

"I wouldn't notice if she cut her hair six inches." she mocked in a deep voice.

"I wouldn't." he said "I'm just saying the truth."

"Oh but you noticed when she cut her hair!" she said angrily.

He knew what she was talking about as soon as the she left her mouth. "Well yeah she cut her hair like a bloody guy!" he defended herself.

Her eyes narrowed "She got a pixie cut! See you even know she's the one I'm talking about!"

He rolled his blue eyes "Of course I know. Your always going on about her. She did this. She did that. Jade your so bloody insecure!" what he dared never say left his mouth before he could stop it.

Her eyes widen as tear gathered in "Well you always pay her more attention! Always! You like her! Your not over her!" she rushed towards the laptop propped on the couch and pushed a button.

His stuttering voice filled the room.

He winced as he heard himself not deny a kiss between him and Emma.

"It was a long time ago." he said to defend himself.

"Is that why your still hung up on her?" Jade asked.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her "Why are you doubting me?"

She stepped forwards him grabbing his shirt "Tell me you don't love her. Tell me you love me. Tell me your over hear." tears were evident in her voice.

The words were caught in his throat as he looked away from her.

"You cant." she whispered "I think its best if you go." she whispered.

Tom looked down at her before grabbing her shaky hands, prying her hands off his shirt. "I'm sorry."

Without a second glance he walked out.

_Emma _he txted a single word before realizing what he was doing.

It was deleted not a minute later.

And he was on his way.

* * *

><p>"Emma, Emma." he tried getting her attention as she got ready for bed.<p>

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him.

He looked her up and down "I cant compete with him. I'm sorry. I just cant." he said before leaving the room.

Emma frowned as she looked down at herself.

She had unconsciously dressed herself in a pair of boxers and a black and green sweater she had managed to sneak off the set of Harry Potter.

His sweater.

Biting her lip she waited for the tears to come.

But they never did.

She hadn't loved him enough, she hadn't liked him enough.

Instead of feeling sad she felt a sense of calmness wash over her.

After standing there for a few more second she headed towards the kitchen to fix herself a cut of hot chocolate.

Pouring it into her cup she took a sip.

She began paddling towards her room when a soft knock broke the silent flat.

With a confused look she headed towards it and opened it carefully.

"Tom?" she asked in surprise as she saw a tired blonde stand before her.

"Em-" he trailed off as he stepped inside the flat, his body brushing up against hers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I-" the words never left his mouth as he looked up and down.

His eyes taking in her long shapely legs, boxers, his sweater, and finally resting on her face which was framed by short wavy hair.

Stepping closer she closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands. His other hand wrapped around her small waist bring her even closer.

She took an sighed sharply as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

Was this actually happening?

He looking down at her he licked his lips before looking at her. With one last look at her he leaned down brushing his lips against hers.

She gasped as the glass of lukewarm hot chocolate fell at their feet.

One of her arms instantly wrapped around his neck trying to pull him closer while her other arm wrapped around his waist gripping his shirt as she stood on her tipy toes.

He smiled against her lips as he backed her up against the walls.

He felt at home.

She felt like they had never stopped loving one another.

Time stopped for a moment as they pulled back and rested their forehead against one another's.

Small smiled appeared on their faces as they stared into each others eyes.

"Hi." she said breathlessly.

"Hi." he responded in the same manner.

* * *

><p><em>Rumor has it I'm the one your leaving her for.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope ya'll Feltson shippers loved it as much as I did. **

**Review? **


End file.
